No tendria nada sin ti
by suki4love
Summary: -Tengo miedo- Susurro. -¿De qué?- Era algo completamente ilógico. -De estar sola otra vez- Esa fue su única respuesta. Todo lo que necesitaba era algo a lo que pudiera aferrarse y querer nuevamente. OC/Tsuna o Enma y OC/Fuuta.
1. El proyecto que me unio a la mafia

**hola gente si estan leyendo esto es porque quieren xD bno aqui stoy con una nueva historia de KHR queria actualizar la de DN:una historia diferente pero no me llega la inspiracion TT-TT**

**aclaraciones: 1.-esto ya es depues de la batalla por los anillos 2.-despues pondre una encuesta para ver con quien quieren que se quede yoko o dejenme un review si kieren 3.-las cosas que parecen confusas se iran aclarando en los prox cap.**

Tsuna se encontraba en el salón de clases mirando por la ventana sin prestar atención al maestro. Pronto una Amagawa Yoko se acerco a él.

Una chica de su clase de pelo negro un poco arriba de sus hombros con lentes y ojos color negro, en todos los años que yoko había sido compañera de tsuna jamás había mostrado emoción alguna y había días que aparecía con algunos cortes y rasguños.

"supongo que será en tu casa sawada-san, en la mía no podemos, gokudera-san se negó a dejarme ir a su casa y yamamoto-san dijo que en su restaurante habrá un evento por lo que habrá bastante ruido como para poder trabajar en paz" hablo tranquilamente.

"eh? Amagawa-san?" pregunto el vongola bastante confundido.

La chica simplemente soltó un suspiro antes de contestar "realmente no estabas prestando atención cierto?"Pregunto la joven sin esperar respuesta realmente.

"el maestro nos puso juntos a ti, a yamamoto-san, a gokudera-san y a mí en equipo, al parecer yamamoto-san y tu son los peores alumnos mientras que gokudera-san y yo somos los mejores" explico la pelinegra.

"oye tu! No dejare que le hables así al decimo!" grito gokudera al oír los "insultos" hacia su decimo.

"G-gokudera-kun ella solo estaba explicándome no tienes por que atacarla" dijo Tsuna tratando de calmar a gokudera.

"que les parece si nos juntamos hoy después de clases?" pregunto la joven sin emociones en el rostro.

"c-claro" respondió Tsuna.

"jeje por mi está bien" dijo yamamoto riendo.

"si el decimo está de acuerdo yo también" dijo gokudera con mucho entusiasmo.

"bien, dame tu dirección"

"eh? No sería más fácil si vinieras con nosotros?"Pregunto Tsuna.

"me encantaría pero tengo que ir a recoger a mi hermana" respondió.

"jaja y que te parece si te acompañamos?" dijo yamamoto alegremente.

"oi idiota no te ofrezcas por el decimo ni por mi!" grito enojado gokudera.

"está bien gokudera-kun, me parece buena idea" dijo Tsuna dándole una sonrisa.

"claro decimo!" dijo cambiando totalmente de humor.

AL FINAL DE CLASES

"amagawa-san!"grito Tsuna junto con yamamoto y gokudera corriendo para alcanzar a yoko.

"ah, hola chicos" dijo con la misma expresión de siempre.

"la escuela está lejos?'" pregunto Tsuna.

"no, son solo un par de calles"

El resto del camino yoko no volvió a hablar mientras gokudera amenazaba a yamamoto y Tsuna tratando de calmarlos.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, vieron a una pequeña niña de unos ocho años con pelo negro largo con un moño blanco a un lado. La niña pequeña salió corriendo con una sonrisa al verlos.

"nee-chan!" la pequeña corrió hacia yoko con los brazos abiertos.

"suki-chan" Yoko le dio un gran abrazo dándole una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que Tsuna se sorprendiera, ella nunca había mostrado emociones hasta donde el sabia.

"jaja que linda es tu hermanita yoko-chan" dijo yamamoto riendo.

Al terminar la frase la sonrisa de las dos jóvenes se fue y suki trato de esconderse detrás de su hermana.

"nee-chan quienes son ellos?"Pregunto la joven tímidamente.

"está bien suki-chan, ellos no te harán nada malo" dijo en un tono tranquilizante.

"tampoco a ti?" pregunto con una cara bastante triste.

"no, tampoco a mi" volvió a responder tranquilamente haciendo que suki volviera a sonreír.

'_que quiso decir con eso?' _pensó Tsuna.

"sawada-san espero que no te moleste si la llevo conmigo"

"eh? claro, no importa amagawa-san" respondió Tsuna con una pequeña sonrisa.

"arigato" dijo yoko simplemente.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa de Tsuna yoko llevaba a suki de la mano cuando de pronto apareció la mama de Tsuna.

"oh tsu-kun, al fin estas en casa" dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

"ka-san traje visitas" dijo Tsuna mientras todos entraban a la casa.

"ohayo gokudera-kun, yamamoto-kun" dijo felizmente." oh… pero quienes son estas niñas tan lindas" dijo viendo a las hermanas Amagawa.

"es un placer sawada-san, mi nombre es amagawa yoko y ella es mi hermana misuki"dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia mientras suki se escondía atrás de yoko.

"no hay necesidad de ser tan formales, puedes llamarme nana" dijo acercándose más a yoko y a suki.

"lamentamos las molestias nana-san" dijo yoko respetuosamente.

"oh no es ninguna molestia, todo por la novia de tsu-kun" dijo nana felizmente.

"KAA-SAAAN!amagawa-san no es mi novia!" dijo tan rojo como un tomate.

Nana se acerco a suki con una gran sonrisa "suki-chan, porque no vas a jugar con lambo-kun y los demás" suki simplemente se aferro mas a la pierna de su hermana.

"gomenasai nana-san, suki-chan es muy timida" dijo sin emociones. "vamos suki-chan te acompañare, sawada-san puedes adelantarte yo después los alcanzo" dijo para después seguir a nana.

"niños! Vengan aquí un momento!" nana les habla a i-pin fuuta y a lambo quienes estaban jugando en el jardín.

"ella es suki-chan quiero que sean amables con ella" dijo nana mientras los tres niños se acercaban a suki.

"vamos suki-chan acércate no te van a hacer nada malo" dijo yoko empujándola un poco a donde se encontraban los tres niños.

"MUAJAJAJAJA MUESTRATE ANTE LAMBO-SAN!-grito lambo haciendo que suki se asustara un poco.

"lambo! La estas asustando" regaño i-pin.

"yo me llamo futa es un placer suki-chan" dijo dándole una sonrisa.

"vamos suki-chan ve a jugar con ellos, yo estaré adentro" dijo haciendo que i-pin y futa se alegraran.

"no te vayas nee-chan" dijo suki con unas lagrimas en la orilla de sus ojos.

La pelinegra dejo salir un suspiro "me quedare contigo un rato pero tengo que ir con sawada-san"

UN RATO DESPUES CON TSUNA Y LOS DEMAS

"no creen que amagawa-san se está tardando un poco?"Pregunto tsuna un poco preocupado por la ausencia de la chica.

"Tch, sabia que esa mujer estúpida solo causaría problemas" dijo gokudera apenas en un susurro.

"ma ma gokudera, no es para tanto tal vez Bianchi esta con ella" dijo yamamoto haciendo que tsuna empezara a sentir pánico.

"EHHH?BIANCHI?"Grito Tsuna mientras se paraba para luego corres por la puerta dispuesto a encontrar a yoko seguido de los dos muchachos.

Los tres jóvenes empezaron a buscar a yoko sin mucho éxito al final pudieron encontrar a yoko en el patio dejando bastante sorprendido a tsuna por lo que estaba viendo.

Yoko se encontraba con fuuta, i-pin, lambo y suki riendo y jugando muy cómodamente.

"BWAJAJAJA LAMBO-SAN ES EL MEJOR! LA PELOTA ES DE LAMBO-SAN!-grito lambo mientras corría tratando de alejarse de todos los demás con una pelota roja.

"mate! lambo!" grito i-pin quien corría atrás de el.

"lambo-kun, préstales la pelota a los demás" dijo yoko acercándose a lambo.

"IE! ESTA PELOTA ES DE LAMBO-SAN!"dijo lambo aferrándose más a la pelota.

"mmm…"yoko hizo una mueca mientras ponía el dedo en du barbilla "ya sé!"Dijo golpeando su puño contra la palma de su mano.

"lambo-kun si les prestas la pelota te daré un recompensa especial solo para ti" dijo yoko inclinándose para poder mirar a lambo dándole una tierna sonrisa.

Lambo se quedo pensando por un minuto antes de soltar la pelota y responder "LAMBO-SAN QUIERE SU RECOMPENSA ESPECIAL!"

"Claro que si lambo-kun" dijo la pelinegra soltando una pequeña risita para luego sacar una paleta de su bolsillo.

"LAMBO-SAN AMA LOS DULCES!"grito lambo bastante contento.

"ehhh? Amagawa-san?" dijo tsuna llamando la atención de yoko quien no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

"oh, sawada-san eres tu" dijo yoko volviendo a su rostro sin emociones.

"tch, maldita mujer sabes cuantos problemas le has causado al decimo?"grito gokudera con el mismo humor de siempre.

"g-gokudera-kun! Por favor no te enojes con amagawa-san" dijo el jefe vongola tratando de defender a yoko.

"amagawa yoko" dijo Reborn apareciendo de la nada.

"REBORN! No aparezcas así de la nada" dijo tsuna sorprendido por la aparición sorpresiva de Reborn.

A pesar de que Reborn se veía como un bebe yoko tenía una sensación extraña que gritaba que debía alejarse de el.

"te conozco?" pregunto la chica seriamente.

Ignorando la pregunta de yoko el arcobaleno volvió a hablar "quieres unirte a la familia de tsuna?" pregunto.

"familia… de tsuna?"repitió yoko confundida.

"HIEEEE, REBORN NO VAYAS DICIENDOLE A CUALQUIER PERSONA ESO!"grito tsuna.

"jajaj yoko-chan también va a jugar con nosotros a la mafia?" pregunto yamamoto.

"mafia?" volvio a cuestionar la joven.

"de ninguna manera dejare que esta mujer estúpida se una a la familia!"grito gokudera.

"nee-chan nee-chan di que si por favor!"Grito suki aferrándose a la pierna de yoko.

"eh?"

"si tuna-chan* se vuelve nuestra familia podríamos quedarnos aquí siempre y podría jugar con fuuta-kun lambo-kun e i-pin-chan" dijo la pequeña mientras yoko se inclinaba a su altura para que la pequeña pudiera aferrarse a su camisa

"ya no volveríamos a casa, ya no te harían daño nee-chan" dijo susurrando la ultima parte soltando sus lagrimas haciendo que los ojos de yoko se ampliaran un poco.

"no creo que Reborn-san se estuviera refiriendo a eso suki-chan" dijo yoko limpiándole las lagrimas "pero si quieres te traeré aquí lo mas que pueda para que jueges con lambo-kun y los demás claro, si eso esta bien contigo sawada-san" dijo yoko dándole a tsuna una mirada de interrogación.

"eh? Ah! Claro amagawa-san no hay problemas" dijo tsuna.

"ahora, Reborn-san cierto?"Pregunto yoko para recibir como respuesta un movimiento de la cabeza del joven bebe. "que es esto de la mafia?"

* * *

*no, no me equivque en escribir su nombre a partir de ahora suki asi le va a decir a pez-kun :D para los que no entendieron tuna es atun en ingles XD


	2. un pequeño viaje al futuro

"diagolos"

'pensamietos'

'_flashback'_

tengo varias opcionespara la pareja de yoko dejen review para votar

BASIL

TSUNA

ENMA

**ANGELZK:me gustaria poner un poco de yamachrome o gokuharu pero jamas eh escrito algo asi T-T pero lo intentare :D**

* * *

" así que… sawada-san es el decimo jefe de un grupo de mafiosos que se hacen llamar vongola?"Pregunto yoko tratando de entender lo que acababa de decir Reborn.

"así es" dijo tsuna un poco nervioso.

"y Reborn-san es un asesino a sueldo que vino a entrenar a sawada-san para volverse el decimo vongola?"Volvió a preguntar la joven.

"así es" ahora fue Reborn quien contesto.

"muy bien Reborn-san solo quiero que me contesten dos preguntas" dijo yoko tomando una respiración profunda.

"uno: ¿Por qué yamamoto-san piensa que es un juego?"Una gota de sudor cayó por la cabeza de Tsuna.

"ehh… bueno el es un poco ingenuo" dijo Tsuna rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"ya... veo"

"y la segunda es ¿Por qué me eligió a mi Reborn-san?" dijo yoko mirando fijamente a Reborn.

"eres más fuerte de lo que pareces yoko, realmente serias de mucha utilidad en la familia" dijo Reborn "además eres bastante buena con los niños eso es bastante bueno" respondió el arcobaleno encogiéndose de hombros.

"fuerte? Tch, si claro" dijo gokudera molesto "esa mujer estúpida jamás será lo suficientemente buena como para pertenecer a la familia" dijo gokudera bastante indignado.

"bien, porque yo no planeaba aceptar entrar a tu estúpida familia" dijo yoko entre dientes empezando a perder la paciencia.

"ma, ma chicos por que no se calman?" dijo yamamoto tratando de calmar a los dos jóvenes.

"como te atreves a insultar a la familia vongola?" grito gokudera totalmente enojado para luego sacar bombas de su chaqueta para atacar a yoko.

"G-gokudera-kun por favor cálmate" dijo tsuna tratando de calmar a gokudera quien estaba lo estaba ignorando completamente.

Gokudera había lanzado un par de bombas a yoko quien afortunadamente había logrado esquivarla dándole a Lambo quien estaba comiéndose su paleta.

"tengo… que… cal-WAAAAA" lambo había sacado su bazooka de los diez años. Los ojos de yoko se abrieron inmediatamente al ver la bazooka.

"m-mate! Lambo-kun!"yoko inmediatamente corrió hacia lambo para evitar que se disparara provocando que ella junto con lambo cayeran en la bazooka.

"A-amagawa-san!" grito Tsuna al ver el humo rosa aparecer.

"yo, joven vongola" dijo lambo adulto después de que el humo rosa se dispersara.

"lambo adulto!"

"siempre odie esa bazooka tuya lambo-kun" dijo yoko soltando un suspiro.

"EH? AMAGAWA-SAN?" grito tsuna después de ver la futura yoko. Su pelo negro llegaba hasta la cintura el cual estaba amarrado con un listón negro y tenía un hermoso vestido rojo.*

"hola boss" saludo tranquilamente yoko.

"boss? Eso quiere decir que…"

"que me uní a la familia? Si " dijo yoko levantándose del piso y sacudiéndose el vestido.

"yoko cuando te cambiaste?" pregunto yamamoto totalmente ingenuo.

"jamás dejare que esa mujer estúpida se una a la familia" dijo gokudera un poco más tranquilo.

"eh? Pero hace un momento habías dicho que no, porque cambiaste de opinión"

"pues digamos que Reborn-san es bastante persistente y… luego me chantajeo" dijo rascándose una mejilla. "era bastante joven en ese tiempo, lo único que quería era proteger a mi hermanita" dijo viendo a suki jugar con futa e i-pin.

"yoko-chan, hace un tiempo que no te veía" dijo lambo adulto.

"oh lambo-kun los eh extrañado mucho todo está bien por allá?" dijo yoko abrazando a lambo haciendo que un pequeño sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

"uhh… no a pasado nada fuera de lo común"

"a-ano amagawa-san p-porque estas vestida así?" pregunto tsuna.

"pues estaba en una fiesta con basil-kun y…" yoko trato de explicar hasta que fue interrumpida.

"BASIL?" gritaron tsuna y gokudera bastante asombrados.

"felicidades yoko, no sabía que tu y basil estaban saliendo" dijo yamamoto riendo

"saliendo? no realmente, boss nos mando a una misión en cubierto" explico yoko. "lamentablemente me separe de basil-kun, y antes de aparecer aquí unos tipos me estaban persiguiendo, realmente espero que mi yo del pasado este bien"

10 AÑOS EN EL FUTURO

'que demonios está pasando?' pregunto yoko tratando de huir de varios tipos con traje.

"no dejen que escape!" gritaron tratando de alcanzarla.

"ESTON NO TIENE SENTIDO!" gritó frustrada. 'como demonios fue que termine siendo perseguida por unos tipos de traje en una mansión?' pensó la chica bastante confundida.

Yoko seguía corriendo por los pasillos de la mansión tratando de huir de los tipos que la seguían. Finalmente logro alejarse un poco de ellos, se recostó en la pared tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"maldición!" dijo en voz baja dijo pasándose las manos por el pelo. Pronto empezó a escuchar los pasos nuevamente, esa fue se señal para volver a correr. Yoko siguió corriendo, los hombres cada vez más cerca de ella hasta que finalmente lograron acorralarla

"maldición" volvió a maldecir.

"ya no tienes a donde huir" dijo un hombre acercándose a ella con una espada envuelta en llamas purpuras. "si cooperas no te haremos daño"

"tch, que demonios quieren de mi?"Pregunto sin miedo.

"solo queremos información, acerca de vongola" dijo el hombre

"vongola?" pregunto confundida 'de eso es de lo que etaba hablando reborn-san'

"no hagas como si no supieras nada" dijo el hombre acercándose más a ella. Antes de que yko pudiera darse cuenta todos aquellos que la estaban persiguiendo hace unos segundos estaban tirados en el piso sangrando.

"yoko-chan, os encentráis bien?" pregunto su salvador.

'yoko-chan?' pensó un poco sorprendida "q-quien eres tú?"Pregunto tartamudeando.

"supongo que en el pasado todavía no nos conocemos" dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

"pasado? De que estás hablando?"Cada vez estaba más confundida.

"os encontráis en el futuro yoko-chan, no os puedo explicar muchas cosas pero cuando regreses os aseguro que sawada-dono te lo explicara"

"ya…veo, todavía no me has dicho quien eres" dijo acercándosele un poco.

"mi nombre es basil" dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

"es un placer conocerte basil-san" dijo yoko. "ano, basil-san puedo preguntarte algo" dijo yoko sentándose en el piso.

"claro yoko-chan" dijo juntándose junto a ella.

"quienes eran esos tipos? Porque me seguían?"Pregunto yoko.

"eran enemigos de la familia vongola, nosotros estábamos en una misión en cubierto" explico basil.

"asi que me uní a la familia?" dijo soltando un suspiro.

"si, al principio vos no querías, pero Reborn-san os convenció… bueno chantajeo el descubrió acerca de vuestro padre y luego te amenazo de que si no os unías a la familia se los diría a todos" dijo seriamente.

"t-tu lo sabes?"Pregunto alarmada.

"jaja no os preocupéis yoko-chan vos me lo contasteis" dijo divertido al ver la reacción de la chica. "solo tres personas saben acerca de eso" explico.

"quien es la tercera persona?"

"futa" dijo tranquilamente "al parecer vuestra hermana menor y futa son bastante cercanos"

"oh, ya ve-" empezó a decir cuando un humo rosa volvió a aparecer.

DEVUELTA EN EL PASADO

"amagawa-san!" grito Tsuna cuando el humo finalmente se esfumo.

"Reborn-san" dijo yoko llamando la atención del bebe "me uniré a la familia" dijo haciendo que el arcobaleno sonriera.

* * *

*despues un link en mi perfil

ok batalle mucho en como habla basil asi k no me kedo muy bien ñ.ñ si me pudieran ayudar con eso se los agradeceria mucho

un regalito atrasado por mi cumple?(osea reviews)

**DENLE CLICK AL BOTON **


End file.
